Administration of hypertonic saline tested as a resuscitation fluid in the acutely injured patient has been found to be efficacious. This study will determine the effect of a dose of hypertonic saline on specific leukocyte functions, specifically t-cell function and neutrophil oxidative burst and adhesion molecule expression.